Ballad of the Realm Wanderer
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: The story of Semloh Belak...hey, that's me. Skylanders tag just for convenience No I don't think tis actually happened. ONE SHOT. This is (mostly) different from Xirc's back story, so don't get confused.


**_Ballad of the Realm Wanderer._**

Jekyll. That was what they had called him. It wasn't his name, and they all knew that: they used the term as if it were the name of some hideous beast or the 'polite' thing to call someone who had a horrible desease. To an extent they were right but they were also wrong. He wasn't the beast, at least not all the time, but it was always in him, trying to escape.  
The beast, The Hyde to his Jekyll. It wasn't evil, it had proved that. But it was insane; utterly, imeasurably, and entirely insane. But not evil, and not wholly a curse either; more than once it had saved him. But still he hated it, and he could tell the feeling was mutual.  
But things would not always be that way.

•••

Semloh Belak, that his full and true name, though he preffered to be adressed only as Belak. No first name, no title, just Belak. He hadn't come to exist under normal circumstances. Indeed he had merely popped into space one day, fully grown fully clothed, and with a fairly impressive supply of knowledge. At that exact insant, the beast, which had wandered free for countless ages prior to this, was locked inside of him.

This beast was Xirc (pronouced 'zerk'), who most beleived to be the physical embodiement of insanity. At most times for the rest of their adjoined life, Belak would be in conrtol and Xirc trapped inside, but in times of any extreme emotion, Xirc would take control and the shared body would shift into his form. It was this that turned out to be the first time Xirc saved Belak.

Belak was, obviously, thrown into a rather strong set of emotions, suddenly popping in space and not having any air to breathe and all, and transformed to Xirc for the first time, who saved them both by instanly brining them to the nearest planet. You see, Xirc could move at shadow speed, which was inifinite, though it was extremely draining and a 'world hopping' burst would incapacate him for at least a day. This is what happened, and becuase of his weariness Xirc became Belak once more.

And, of course, this arival was seen by some of the inhabitants of that world. And that was when Belak was officially labeled a 'Jekyll'. And for what had been seen he was hated on sight. He was surronded by a small army by the end of the next day. He became very angry at the sight of this: he had done nothing to these people, yet they still had the nerve to attack him.

This anger awakened Xirc once more and this time the creature did more than jump worlds. Xirc showed terrifying strength and wicked cunning as it decimated the soldiers. Finnaly, after they were all no more than mangled piles of flesh and armour, Xirc roared and leased a blast of energy that cut deep ruts in the ground in the shape of a giant 'X' then it vanished at shadow speed.

When they landed, Belak considered all that had happened, and discovered that the beast Xirc was always in his mind, even when he was not loose, and the two could comunicate and interact in their shared mindscape. Niether welcomed this, in fact Belak despised that the creature was even part of him, and Xirc hated the fact as well. he saw it as a curse, it saw him as a cage.

And so the cycle went, the two that were one would appear on a world some day, and for some reason or another, usually the very fact that Belak was a Jekyll, they would be forced to flee it within a fortnight. No world would let them stay. After time of living in this way, the two became known collectively as 'The Realm Wanderer', but the two halves remained a Jekyll and a Hyde.

Becuase they were the only ones one another had, the two began to converse more and more with each other in their shared mind and in this way, slowly warmed slightly to each other. But still they sought for a way to seperate from each other and go their seperate ways, another reason they were always traveling. After a while, the learned to cooperate in order to control the tranfomations, it got to the point where the naked eye could not percieve the shifts if the two wanted it to be so.

After a few years of life like this, the two came across a powerful and ancient sword by the name of World Ripper, driven into a great chunk of Eonium; the only truly indestrucible material in Existence. Some ancient power in the blade of the sword transformed Xirc back into Belak when he drew near, for Xirc had been in control upon the finding of the blade. Belak took it as his own and made a sheath to hold it, and the moment it slid into place Xirc was let loose again and the sheath and sword vanished like Belak's clothing did when they tranformed.

With the blade, was foun a small note with strange writing on one side and on the other were the words 'if you removed this sword from its stand, then you are its new master. It is World Ripper, Blade of Infinity. If you do not know any of its commands, then here is your first: Galaifeme, fire in you tounge. Use your new power wisely." Belak later discovered that World Ripper was one of the five legendary Infinite Tools, which had been used to create Existence and that, when certain words in the first lanuage of Existence, called First Tounge, were said whilst holding the sword, it could preform great feats.

The words of the note were not forgotten, World Ripper was used wisely indeed. for not long after the finding of the World Ripper, a dark being rose, one whose only wish was to wipe all Existence away. This creature was known only by a name in the ancient First Tounge, that name was Jaxorcu: the Slate Cleaner. The greatest heroes and strongest villians of Existence joined forces in an attempt to defeat Jaxorcu and proved too weak. It was then that the two that were one added their powers to the mix, which proved just enough to defeat the vile beast. Indeed, Belak struk down the vile thing, and Xirc dealt the final blow.

For their bravery, the two of them were comended with their greatest wishes; seperation and a home(a land mass floating the void of space with its own magically sustained atmoshpere, by the name of Everdrift. For transport the Omin-Gate was placed upon the isle.) But, even though they were seperate now, Belak and Xirc rufused to go their seperate ways. For they had formed a bond of freindship and brotherhood beyond any that ever was, is or will be: they knew the depths of one another's minds better than they knew their own. Seeing this, the powerful beings who had given them their freedom of eachother mentally linked them so that the bond would never fade.

During their time on Everdrift, the two still ventured out every now and again and in this way met their pet fire viper, Calus, and thought to write stories based upon the beings they had met.

* * *

And that's _my_ story.

**I liked mine better.**

nobody cares about your opinions

Belak Out


End file.
